Goodbye TJ
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: Prequel to 'Heartbreakers', Spinelli has to leave town and her hardest goodbye is to TJ. My first PG fic, go me! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Hiya! As promised (although its late) here is the prequel to 'Heartbreakers' I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Recess, or the song Saying Goodbye To A Friend by Suzy Bogguss – I've never even heard the song! All I own is the story line.**

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Eleven-year-old Ashley Spinelli sat on the sofa listening to the continuing arguing from her parents. Recently, it seemed all they ever did was argue. She was trying to do the homework for her fifth grade teacher Miss Finster, set, but it was useless.

"I'm going to TJ's" she shouted, although she was sure they didn't hear.

"Hey Spin!" shouted TJ, leaning out his bedroom window.

"Teej –can I come in? I need to do Miss Finster's homework and I cant concentrate at home"

"Sure" said TJ, hurrying down stairs and opening the door "Your parents still arguing?"

"Yea" said Spinelli walking in "How'd you know?"

"We can hear them" said TJ. There was a silent pause, and Spinelli indeed heard the faint sound of her parents arguing.

Spinelli had just finished her homework and was getting into playing TJ's senior fusion game.

"Spinelli" said TJ's mother "Your mum is here, she wants you back right away"

"See you tomorrow Teej" said Spinelli getting her book and leaving the room. She reached the bottom of the stairs to see her mother crying.

"Mum?" asked Spinelli softly.

"Hurry up!" she snapped, dragging her daughter from the house.

They arrived home and Flo finally let go of Spinelli.

"Ashley, pack your stuff"

"Why? Are we going on a holiday?" asked Spinelli excitedly.

"No Pookie, your Father and I are getting a divorce, he wants us out the house by tomorrow"

"WHAT?!" screamed Spinelli.

**If I lose my concentration  
Disappear from the conversation  
Don't mind me  
I'm saying goodbye to a friend  
I try to start each day out cheerful  
But if my eyes get blue and tearful  
Please understand  
I'm saying goodbye to a friend**

Spinelli arrived at school early the next day, she sat on the step outside, quietly thinking about the news she'd received. She had to leave third street, even her beloved town. She let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Spin?" she looked up to see her crush and best friend, TJ. "You're here early" he stopped when he saw that she was crying, and sat by her side "Whats wrong?"

"I'm moving TJ" she chocked.

"You can still come over my house –just coz you don't live just down the street, it doesn't mean we cant be friends!"

"No TJ, I'm leaving, its not any where near here, I'm miles and miles away" she said, leaning into TJ and crying as he put his arm around her.

"Oh" he said sadly "Well we'll give you the biggest send off party ever!"

"TJ" she whispered "I'm leaving after school"

"No" whispered TJ "But –but you cant!"

"I have to, Mum and Dad are getting a divorce, Dad wants us out by today"

"Spin" said TJ sympathetically. 

**I broke a dish while I was washing dishes  
Fell to the floor in a million pieces  
It's not just something you can pick up in your hand  
These little that shouldn't matter  
Make something inside me shatter  
And i'm on my knees  
Saying goodbye to a friend  
It's like the end of an era  
Like a scene in a rear-view mirror**

The end of the day came, and it was time for Spinelli to say goodbye to her friends (except for TJ who was saying goodbye later) and class mates.

"Quite down you rapscallions, Spinelli's leaving, so I'm letting you stop class five minuets early.  I'm going miss you Spinelli, the playground wont be the same without you."

**I thought I'd got past it  
Now i'm looking at it again  
Saying goodbye to a friend**

"Well, bye guys" said Spinelli. 

"Bye Spinelli, I'll miss you" said Mikey, letting a tear drop and hugging her tightly.

"C ya" said Vince smiling.

"Bye" said Gretchen, hugging Spinelli quickly.

"Mall ball wont be the same without you" said Gus smiling.

"Bye guys, I'll stay in contact, I promise" said Spinelli sadly.

**All our secret dreams and fears  
All that's left of those hard earned years  
Kick up like dry leaves  
And drift off on the wind  
Just when I think i've let it go  
I catch a chill and that wind will blow  
I'm out in the cold  
Saying goodbye to a friend**

The car was packed, all that was left was Spinelli's goodbye to TJ.

"I've got to go now" she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. TJ nodded, trying to stop his tears –but he couldn't.

"I'll miss you so much, you're my best friend of all the gang." Said TJ quietly.

"Your mine too" said Spinelli, her and TJ hugging tightly. The sound of the horn on Flo's car broke their emotional hug.

"Goodbye TJ" said Spinelli "Remember me"

Spinelli kissed TJ on the lips gently, surprising herself by this action. Then, without a word, she left.

"I could never forget you" TJ said watching her get in the car "Nor the kiss from the one I love"

**It's like the end of era  
Like a scene in a rear-view mirror  
I thought I'd got past it  
Now i'm looking at it again  
Saying goodbye to a friend**

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Well thank you for reading! Please review!**

**I'm about to start my 'An Unexpected Romance' fic, I'd love it if you'd read, its going to be very good!**


End file.
